Off Limits
by AmutoKawaii
Summary: Amu is a 19 year old girl in college. What happens when she walks into class late and her new teacher takes a liking to her? Rated M for later chapters, that happen to contain lemons. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chii: Hey guys! Welcome to my second fanfic! I promise to finish with more than one chapter :D

Ikuto: You better.

Amu: Yea. What he said.

Chii: Well, onto chapter one! I own NOTHING. No songs or anything. And no ones gonna come round looking so I'm only gonna say that once.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My alarm went off and I jumped up in surprise. I reached my arm over and slammed the OFF button. Sighing, I lay back down slowly. Until my eyes opened and I saw the time.

_**8:15**_

"Crap!" With only 30 minutes to get to class, I ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Grabbing my toothbrush, I put the minty toothpaste on top and scrubbed at my teeth. Spitting into the sink, I saw the clock read 8:22. 23 minutes to get there. I scraped my comb through my hair and ran to my closet for clothes.

My outfit consisted of a red v-necked shirt with a rose printed on it, and the words Beauty and the Beast printed on the back. I pulled up a black and red plaid skirt and black thigh high tights. Lacing up my boots, I stood up.

Clipping my X clips into my hair, I pulled small parts of my hair into two mini pigtails. Light makeup completed the look. I glanced at the clock: 8:30. Crap. Waving to my family, I ran to my car, and started the ignition. I called Rima and told her to stall Nikaidou Sensei as long as she can.

"But Amu-"

"Just do it!" I interrupted.

I sped along my way, just barely making it before the clock hit 8:44. I ran into school, not stopping at my locker and jumping through the door as the teacher was closing it. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Hinamori."

I didn't look at the teacher till I caught the sound of his voice. This was not the clumsy this teacher from the year before. His looks literally made me gasp.

Midnight blue locks covered part of his almost identical eyes. The slightly tan skin he had was smooth, and free of any acne. He has a muscular build and wore all black. His watch was silver, and the clock was a kitty. That made me giggle. A smirk was planted on his face as I realized I was checking him out and he raised an eyebrow. I turned bright red and ran to my seat beside my raised an eyebrow. I turned bright red and ran to my seat beside my old guardian friends.

He continued, "Well class, maybe if Miss Hinamori Amu is finished, we can get to the lesson." I tried to concentrate, but found it harder to as I looked at his face more and more often. I was daydreaming as I looked into his dreamy face that appeared inches from mine. He spoke, and I only caught the scent of his breath. Minty sweet. Delightful.

I realized that this was not a daydream, that he was really that close. I looked around, embarrassed, and saw no one left in the room but the two of us. Turning red again, I turned back to him. He still has a smirk on his face. "_Well,_ Amu. It seems you need to concentrate a little better."

I glanced up at the clock and realized that it was 10:20. I've been in class for over an hour. And class is only an hour long. Blushing even more, I nodded. He stood up straight. I stood up also. He turned abruptly, and startled me. I spoke.

"Can I leave?"

"No"

"Why? I need to go feed my umm..pets."

I really wanted to go hang out with Tadase, my boyfriend of 2 years.

He sighed, and spoke quickly.

"You may go."

I turned and sped out the room, still blushing. How could this one guy make me feel like this? I have a boyfriend! I got into my car and sighed. I have one of those teacher crushes. No big deal, itll go away eventually.

I turned on one of my CD's. It was We the Kings. Track one played Check Yes Juliet.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go_

_Until you come outside_

I smiled at my favorite song, and pulled out the driveway.

My eyes widened as I almost crashed into a car coming out behind me. I turned out the window and shouted "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

The man driving got out his car and walked over. I looked up at him and realized it was my new teacher.

"So…Miss Hinamori. We meet again."

"Uh, yeah…"

"Try to stay out of trouble."

"Uh,okay…"

He was about to get into his seat when I yelled "WAIT. What's your name?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

And he was off.

I walked up to Tadase's house and I rang the doorbell. He answered in like 2 seconds flat. My boyfriend is fast. He opened the door and pulled me into a hug. He walked away as I was about to kiss him, and I pouted. He laughed, and picked me up to kiss me. Tadase knows I love being picked up by him, but he looked nervous.

I giggled and walked inside after he put me down. We flopped down onto the couch, and the cool AC made the room chilly. I snuggled up to him, and he shifted away awkwardly. I stopped giggling, and looked at him. He looked sad and nervous and not at all like the Tadase I know.

He turned to me and said the words.

"We need to talk."

I sat there, and thought of all the fights we've had, what I did wrong.

He took my hands. "Amu, I love you. But.. I think-"

"What did I do wrong Tadase? I know I did something!"

He stood up and took my shoulders.

"Amu. I love you. But, I think I also love someone else. I'm sorry."

"Who is it? Who?"

"Amu, calm down. I have something to confess. I love you, but I've been seeing someone else for a while now."

My eyes widened and I saw nothing, just one of the few fights we've had during our dating period.

_**FlashBack…**_

I saw Tadase_ being waved at by a couple girls, like usual. But for some reason, I got really mad. Jealous even. I don't even know why, because this is an everyday experience, him being the "Prince" of Seiyo. We had just graduated, and some girls were still confessing, even though it's obvious e ere an item. I guess I just got really mad that they were ignoring that fact, and I yelled at him. And them. _

"_HEY! Can't you see me? I'm right here, girls! Me and Tadase are a couple. ME and Tadase. So back off, and quit loving him, he's MINE." _

_Well, it wasn't really yelling, but I was really angry with it. Tadase turned to me as the two girls ran away crying. He was so surprised._

"_Amu! That wasn't nice! They were doing exactly what you did. Just because we're a couple doesn't mean you have to yell at the girls that have the same feelings as you!"_

"_WELL Tadase, Maybe you'll love them as much as you love me, because you might need to learn to love them. I'm done." With that, I huffed and puffed my way to my house. _

I remembered this vividly, and the only thing I could choke out between my tears and sobs were the words "Is it Saaya?"

Saaya is a girl who has absolutely loathed me ever since me and Tadase started going out. She is really annoying, and has a huge ego. She's pretty, let me tell you, so the guys don't find her so bad to be around.

Saaya has curly red hair, though it's dyed. Her eyes are blue, and she's about my height. She's absolutely in love with Tadase, of course. Her school uniform from a few years ago was always shorter than the dress code allowed, but her father was principal, so she could do it and not get in trouble.

Anyways, once I said it, I knew it was true, because he turned red and started to look away from me. A barely audible 'Yes' was heard, and I just cried harder.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye forever, Tadase Hotori. I hope you and _Saaya_ have a wonderful life together."

My Voice has a bite to it, an edge, and I was not only sad and broken, I was PISSED. How could Saaya, this bitch, be a greater alternative than me? My ego isn't that big, but I KNOW that she's not ever going to be good enough for the Prince of Seiyo. He broke my heart, but I still loved him, at least part of me.

I got in the car and drove and drove and drove. I kept driving until I used about half a tank of gas. I stopped in front of some random house. The owner didn't show any signs of being home, so it was okay.

After a while of just sitting there, I realized that the owner was driving into their driveway. They parked their black car and stepped out. I gasped. He turned to me in question.

"Tsukiyomi-San…" I said.

"No…"He replied. I got confused. "Call me Ikuto"

That's when he kissed me.

Chii: Well, that's it. How was my first chapter?

Ikuto: I kissed her, I kissed Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 3

Amu: O/O why did I stop t HIS house? And that stupid Tadase /

Ikuto: Ima kill him.

Chii: No! Hes an important part to the story! Hurry guys! Before he kills main character! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize I was kissing him back till he started intertwining our fingers and started weaving his hand through my pink locks. The kiss was minty and delicious and oh so delightful, just like how his breath smelled. I pulled away slowly, not wanting to, ever so reluctantly. I could feel him smirk as I frowned and pulled away.

"You seem disappointed."

"Well, you know…"

"What?" He whispered.

"You're my teacher. I don't know anything about you. Not even how old you are."

"22. And I don't care."

He stared straight at me. Surprisingly, he pulled me into an embrace and a kiss, and I kissed back. We stood there for a long while. [Oh, and Amu got out the car once she realized it was Ikuto's house]

After we pulled apart, I stated that we should probably go our separate ways. He gave me an Oh-No-You're-Coming-With-Me look, and I knew I was in deep waters.

Ikuto trudged up the steps of his mini-mansion. I don't know how I didn't see how big his house was from out front. It was a light blue color, with black shutters. One of the rooms had pink curtains hanging from the window. I wonder who else lives with him. The window opposite that had black shades.

He unlocked his door and kicked it open. Walking to a couch, he gently placed me down and a delicious smell wafted in from the kitchen. A girl with two blonde pigtails entered the room.

"Amu, this is Utau."

Utau was tall and blonde, like a supermodel. Her gaze was fixed on my face. I couldn't help but stare back to her piercing purple eyes. They were a deep amethyst, the violet version of Ikuto's. She saw I was just gonna stare at her, so she broke the contest and smiled. Not a smirk like Ikuto, but a genuine smile. Well, that answers my question.

I smiled back, and sat up so I could stand. She said, "Ikuto, is this your girlfriend?" We both attempted to answer.

"No! He's just-"

"Yes."

We both stared at him, in surprise. "Well then aren't you gonna invite her to dinner?" Asked Utau, hands on hips. He smirked.

Bending over towards me, he kissed me on the lips, and whispered "Amu-koi, stay for dinner?" I had no choice but to blush and nod. I texted my mom and said I was at a friends house for dinner.

Utau smiled happily, and said it would be ready in an hour. Ikuto took that chance to grab me and run to what I'm guessing is his room. I heard Utau giggling as he ran.

I was once again placed on a couch in a large room. It was black leather though. There was a wooden bed frame surrounding a king size bed with black and blue comforters. A dresser had some little trinkets and such on it, like pieces of gum. Opposite those two walls was a bookshelf (On one wall), and another door (On the other). The bookshelf was stuffed with novels and books.

The walls were a blue color, bright blue, like cerulean. He had posters hanging all around, and a model of the solar system above his bed. A violin was propped up against the dresser, and a music stand was next to it, folded up.

On the middle pillow on his bed sat a little cat plush with a bell around its neck. I ran over to it, and started to cuddle it. "So cute! What's his name?"

Ikuto shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something.

"What?"

"He..doesn't have one.."

"Oh! Can I name him? Can I, Can I Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

He gave me a weird look, but said yes. I squealed, even though he's just a stuffed animal.

"I'll call him…Iku-kun!"

"Yeah…HEY. Stop That!"

I turned and saw him scolding an adorable white kitty with yellowish eyes. I squealed again and scooped it up.

"Does HE have a name?"

"Yea, SHE does. It's…"

"It's..?"

"Amu."

I stared. Really? Me? Why?

He replied, "Well, I just bought her a few days ago, and I was observing your class last year, in the back. You didn't see me. I thought she reminded me of you, and I hadn't named her till I saw you this morning when you came into class late. So I just decided she would be Amu."

I smiled and gave him a hug. He returned it, when Utau yelled for dinner. We scrambled down the stairs, me blushing, him smirking, and when we reached the bottom he grabbed my arm and whispered, "I like you, Amu-koi." I continued blushing, and we walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was painted a soft pink, and had a round table in the corner, away from the appliances used for cooking. It had a yellow tablecloth with daisies around the edges. Utau was setting for 5, I guess their parents were coming. A knock at the door interrupted her, and she ran to answer it. A boy and girl walked in after closing the door.

The boy was tall, and had a piercing in his left ear. He wore a t-shirt and shorts. His hair was auburn, and all over the place. He held a soccer ball. He had green eyes and a big smile.

The girl appeared to be about 13. She was short and had two large pigtails that made up her brown hair. Her eyes were a soft honey and she was also smiling.

They sat down at the table.

"Yo, Ikuto."

"H-hi Ikuto-san.."

"Hey Kuukai, Ami." They nodded, and looked at me curiously. I waved, and smiled.

Ikuto introduced us. "Kuukai, Ami, This is Amu. Amu, this is Ami and Kuukai."

We exchanged hellos and Utau sat us down to eat. There was fish and rice and bowls of ramen. A pot of tea bubbled on the heater. I sat next to Ami and Ikuto. Next to Ami was Kuukai, and next to him and Ikuto was Utau.

Kuukai and Utau were both blushing, so I finally asked them.

"Are you two dating?"

This caused laughter and embarrassment, and a big "NO!" from them both. Ikuto whispered in my ear "They like each other but won't make it official. Right now they're just 'friends'. Oh. I see.

"So Ami, are you Kuukais' sister?"

"Mhmm! But we don't look alike at all. Mom and dad pretend he's an alien because he doesn't look like them either." We laughed, and listened in on Utau and Ikuto's argument.

"No! I'm older so I would get the house!" (Ikuto)

"So? Mom and Dad love me more!" (Utau)

"Well…too bad."  
"HmPh!"

I giggled, and Ikuto turned to me. He did the unthinkable.

and

and

and

and

HE BIT ME ON THE EAR!

I squealed, and everyone laughed. My cheeks burned.

I pretended to be mad and started to fake storm out of the room. Ikuto chased after me, and grabbed my arm so he could roll me into a hug. But I was too quick. I snatched my arm and ran all around the room. He had to race around, out of breath, so he flopped onto the couch.

I glared at him till he opened his eyes and looked at me, with a face that said "What? I did nothing wrong.", when in fact, he did. He just didn't really know it.

My ear is my most sensitive non-private part of my body. No one's allowed to touch it, save the person that pierces it and the doctor, of course. I didn't want to tell him why I was so mad, because he'd use that weapon in his arsenal.

I softened my glare, seeing as he knew nothing about why I was mad. Instead of being mad about the ear thing, I decided to figure out his special spot. (No dirty thoughts! XD)

I started by stroking his hair, and his neck, his arms, shoulders, down his torso, his waist, his legs, and his feet. It must be his face. I poked his nose, ad rubbed his forehead. Nothing.

I started thinking about what parts I missed, and that's when I thought it. His Ears! Of course. I quickly reached up and rubbed his right earlobe. He-he purred. Like a cat. Wow.

He started batting at my fingers as I touched his ears. He really is just a large kitty.

Laughing, I pulled him upwards and dragged him to his room. He mewled in protest, but allowed it. We lay on his bed for a while, looking at the solar system model.

"Your sisters nice.."

"mm…" He stroked my locks.

"Kuukai and Ami are cool too."

"mmhmm…" He continued to run his fingers through my bubblegum tresses.

" *sigh* So. You live alone with Utau?"

"Yeah. It used to be a hassle, because every night she would sneak into my bed, but it was only because she was in love with me. She grew out-"

"WAIT. She was in love with you? Shes your sister! That's weird!"

"I know, but at least she grew out of it. Although anytime I bring a girl home, she hates them. I don't know why she was so nice to you. Maybe it's your looks."

"Hmph. I'll ask about that. Anyways, are you going to the dance on Friday?"

The Spring Dance was on Friday, and you basically just hang out and listen to music. It's usually fun, unless you don't have a fun date. If you have one at all. The gym gets decorated in pink and yellow ribbons and blue balloons.

"Yea, I have to monitor it. Teacher duties, you know? But I wish we could go as a couple."

"We could, in secret. At least wear the same colors. Pink and black, okay?

"Blue and black."

"Pink."

"Blue."

"Pink. Please?"

"You owe me one."

"Yay! I need to go find a dress."

"Just ask Utau, she has tons. I'm sure you can borrow one."

"Really? Okay. Go find a tux, so we can match. Wear a pink tie, okay?"

"Only for you, my strawberry."

I blushed, and looked away. When I looked away, I spotted the clock. **10:00** it read.

"CRAP. Sorry, I gotta go! I'm late for curfew!"

"Okay, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow at school? _**On Time. **_"

I nodded, grabbed my stuff and ran down the stairs, two at a time. Utau greeted me at the door.

"Hey Amu. I packed some leftovers for tomorrow. Here!" She handed me a bag of food as I smiled and ran out the door. Ikuto called out.

"Wait!" I waited, I was right below his window. He tossed me down his watch. "Don't forget to return that. Also, when you get home, open the back."

I smiled and nodded, and I got into my car. Starting the ignition, I sat back for a moment. That was a lot of fun. Still smiling, I looked at the clock again. **10:30**. Crap!

I raced out the street and home, careful not to crash. I safely arrived at my house, and walked to the doorway. My mother was waiting for me.

"Well. Someone's late. Why?" My mom, Midori, isn't mean, lemme tell you, she's really kind. She doesn't like yelling or arguing, so when she's mad, she's mad.

"Well?" She was taping her feet furiously. I cringed, and turned pink. "Well..I was..You see…"

"What." "I was at my…friend..s…house. yeah. that."

"I don't buy it Amu. I just don't. Where were you, really? Better not be a boy older than you."

"I was at my teachers' house. We were…eating?"

"Don't ask me. I wasn't there."

"Imjust gonna-"

"Just go to your room."

"Yeah.."

Moms gotten a little weird ever since dad started traveling. He travels for work, so he doesn't see mom anymore than he sees me.

I walked up the flight of stairs to my room, and undressed for bed. My nightgown was blue with pink ribbons. It had no sleeves and tied a shawl around my neck.

Turning out the lights, I looked at the clock ; 11;00. I huddled under my covers and drifted off to sleep.

Chii: Well. That was weird. And yes. Ami is Kuukais sister.

Amu: Utau likes meeeeee 3

Ikuto: Not as much asa mee(;

Amu: Heh… ;-;

Chii: R&&R :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chii: So, I told several people id have it out friday at latest, and its already SO SORRY ;-;

Ikuto: Just Stop lying, and get on with the show!

Amu: I agree. ACTION.

-Right before the dance- (2 hours)

I walked up to Ikuto and Utau's house and rang the doorbell, which, oddly enough, was in the shape of a cat.  
Utah opened the door and excitedly pulled me forward.  
"Come on! We only have two hours to prep!" Gripping my forearm, she dragged me up the flight of stairs, and to the right. Opening a purple door, a bright light came from within. "Crap!" She ran to turn off a switch and the bright light was gone. Smiling sheepishly, she said, "it's so no one comes in my room without permission.."  
Oh.  
Opening her closet, I was surprised to see more than 50 dresses.  
"I wanna wear pink and black, utau".  
She pulled out a few ones and I went into the bathroom to try one.

The first dress was a halter. It was all black with pink lilies running down the sides. The bottom was sheer, and the part under my boobs had a diamond studded belt thingy. The insides of the lilies also had little tiny diamonds sprawled around in a swooshy pattern. It was downright beautiful.  
I got back into the bathroom as she threw me a new dress.

It had a flat edge line above my boons and hugged all my curves. It too was all black, but the edges were laced in pink, and little rhinestones dotting every other inch or so. It was pretty, and simple.

The third dress I was tossed was the most amazing dress I've seen yet.  
It was, again, all black. The neckline was a heart, (like it curved downward into her cleavage about an inch or two) and pink flowers of an unusual name spiraled down the dress. It hugged me only slightly around the top, and then flowed down right above my knees. Amazing.

The fourth and final dress also had a heart neckline, but in the middle torso part it had a corset that was pink and a lighter pink. The part under the corset was heart-shaped too, and had a 2 inch ribbon lining it. The ribbon led to the back and tied into a bow. Hugging my boobs and torso, it fluffed out into a knee length skirt. It was surely adorable.

I couldn't decide between the third and fourth ones. I lay them out on the bed and reached for some shoes Utau lay out. There were two pairs, on with silver, one all black. The silver one was open-toe, and a thin heel. It had black straps and a silver bow above where the the toe should go.  
The black pair was simple, with a wedge heel. It strapped up my calf halfway and was dotted in rhinestones.

I paired each of the shoes with each of the dresses and chose the combo of the third dress and the first shoe.

The clock read 7:30. I had about 45 minutes for hair and makeup and then a little time with Ikuto.  
Sitting at Utau's desk, I combed my hair and left it down, save a little mini ponytail on the back at the top. A pink and silver bow went on my right side. My makeup consisted of a little lip gloss and my eyeliner/mascara. Pink eye shadow was on lightly, as well as sparkly shimmer dust.  
I looked in the mirror.

I'm not a vain person, but I looked stunning. Thanks to Utau's supplies.  
She walked back in. Scootching me over, she started putting on purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her hair was in two curly low ponytails. They had flowers braided in. She was wearing a purple halter dress with blue swirls on it. Deep purple shoes completed what she was wearing.

"Utau, you're going too?"

"Of course, silly. I'm only 17. I still go to school."  
Utau was just 17?

"Where?"

"Your school, dummy."

I gaped. "What? I never see you!"

"I know. let you. Not since my brother took a liking to you this one day. I thought it was creepy, but he thought you were really adorable. So I let him sign up to teach at the school. I was gonna say hi, but thought about it and decided not to."

"Wait, so Ikuto is only here because of me?"  
"Yea. It's a good thing he's so cute. Or else his plan would have failed."  
"Plan?"  
"Yea. To date you, even though he's 22 and you're 16. You can barely drive alone, much less legitimately. Not to mention, you drive illegally. I would have hinted the cops, but..."  
"Thanks for not telling them." I smiled.

I looked over at the clock. 8:15. Shoot. I'll just have to see Ikuto at the dance. "Come on, Utau! We're gonna be late!"

We rushed out to her car. It was a beautiful car. A classic Porsche, it was a cherry red color.

We arrived to the dance ten minutes late. Fashionably. As we walked in, I handed our tickets to a redheaded boy that looked eerily familiar. I turned to him and looked a little closer. Hmm.

Utau was looking at me weird, so I rejoined her and we walked into the main room. It was dark, but had Pink and yellow streamers hanging all around. The balloons were pink, and up on stage was the DJ. His name sign read **DJ Black Cat &** **Mystery Man. **

I walked with Utau onto the dance floor. Everyone gawked at us, due to our great outfits. That doesn't happen often to me, I'm just an ordinary girl with ordinary looks. I was dancing and acting silly with Utau when I caught a glimpse of Ikuto. I stopped, and Utau pushed me toward him. He looked up at me, but before I could reach him, another girl approached him.

Standing behind a brightly decorated pillar, I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Tsukiyomi-san! I love you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone else already."

"B-but Tsukiyo-"She pleaded.

"No," He said firmly, "I cannot accept nor return your feelings."

My heart turned warm as I heard this going on. The girl ran away from him, toward the bathrooms, and-you wouldn't believe it- it was SAAYA.

She ran crying, and I heard Ikuto sigh and mutter to himself. I breathed a sigh of surprise and relief. Composing myself, I went to turn the corner, but when I got to the spot Ikuto was, he was gone.

Turning to the dance floor, I looked around and spotted Utau. She was with Kuukai, and they were laughing happily. Both were blushing, and I think one of them confessed, because they were holding hands.

Tadase walked over. Bowing, he asked for a dance. I obliged, after some thought. We twirled around the room, the prince and princess of the room. After the third dance, he tried making conversation.

"S-so, Amu-chan, hows it going?"

"Umm..It's fine. Mom got a new boyfriend."

"Ah. Hopefully he's better than her last."

"Mhmm." The fourth dance ended, so I went to sit.

Sighing, I resigned myself to sitting in one of the chairs on the side. After a while, the boy with red hair sat next to me.

"Sad isn't it? Not to have anyone."

"Huh? Oh. I have..someone…but..they um, they couldn't make it, hehe."

"You mean Tsukiyomi-Sama?"

I almost fell out of my chair.

"M-me and M-Mr. Tsukiyomi-i? N-no!"

He tsk'd. "You don't have to hide it. Me and him live close. I saw you two together."

By this time I had stood up and tried to walk away. But he grabbed my arm. I tried to shake free but it was no use. He was strong. He pushed me into the darkest corner of the room. Placing his arms against the walls around me, he got me trapped.

His face was inches from mine. I turned away.

"What do you want? I don't even know you!"

"You don't recognize me from middle school?"

I looked at his face again. _THAT'S_ why he looks so familiar. His name is Shuji Yamabuki. He was Saayas brother and asked me out at least 10 times in middle school. I always declined, he seemed more like a friend than more than that.

He pushed his face even closer to me, making it difficult to turn away.

"I'm gonna make you mine, Amu-koi~"

Chii: Oh no!

Ikuto: Where the hell am I?

Amu: .

Ikuto: -growls-

Chii: Ahh RUN! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! Im about to upload a new Chapter of Off Limits, but first, do me a favor. Go to my page, and take the poll. Please? Thanks

New Chapter upp soon!

LOL LOTS OF SPACES XD

Kaythnxbai3


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said I wouldn't abandon this story, and its true. I wont. But my laptop needs repair; the screen is all screwed over. Therefore, I wont upload chapters until I re-create them on my phone, send them to my email, and do it at the ibrary or something. So don't think Im doing this on purpose. I love Amuto, and if they don't give up, neither will I, kay? Okay, im almost done with this chapter im working on, so hopefully I can get it up soon. Sorry for the Delay ! Love you guys. Don't stop favoriting. Review! :D xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chii: I KNOW IM LATE.

Amu/Ikuto: W/e. Nobody cares. Just tell the story.

As Shuji was about to kiss me, I dodged him and he settled for biting me. Whimpering, he tried to kiss me again. I started crying once more as he tried again and again. Eventually he gave up, and attempted to unzip me. When the zipper broke, he took my dress and broke the straps. With me not having too much of a chest, it easily started sliding off me. It got down to my waist.

He wasted no time touching me all over, and even through the dress still I was disgusted, and he looked up at me and grinned. I frowned, when I saw that familiar blue hair pass. With Shuji not occupying my mouth with his hands, I called out.

"IKUTO!". 2…3…4 seconds passed. I began to lose hope already, when the dark locks appeared in front of me. He looked at me, puzzled, until he finally seemed to notice Shuji. His eyes narrowed and I saw his hands fist and clench.

Smiling faintly, I said his name again, just to be sure."Ikuto…" He smirked at me and launched himself forward toward us.

I'd like to say Shuji was let off easy-no that's a lie- but Ikuto hit him really bad. He was 23 vs. a college student.

Anyways, Ikuto hit him in the gut and hurled shuji backwards towards a wall.

I backed up, and watched from the corner. Eventually the fight ended by Ikuto punching Shuji out. He ran over to me and draped his jacket over me so I could run to the bathroom. He promised to be right back, so I waited in one of the stalls.

As I waited for him, I heard someone else walk in. I listened at the door, keeping still and silent as the two girls talked. They fixed their makeup and started to giggle about boys, and gossip.

I zoned out till I heard my name.

"…mu talking to tsukiyomi. What a slut." "II know right, Saaya. Backstabbing whore." .

I gasped, and sat down on the floor once they were gone. Was a really a slut for dating the teacher? It sounded right.

I heard a knock on the door and unlocked it. Ikuto walked in and gave me a kiss. We got into it, and then I remembered what Saaya and her groupie were talking about. I pulled away. He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged.

Looking at his hand, I saw there was a bag. He handed it to me. "Some extra stuff from Utau."

I grinned, and pushed him out the stall. I heard him leave to the other room. Stepping out of the dress, I hung the jacket on the door. I took the new dress out of the bag. It was a turquoise blue halter, and had little rhinestones along the bottom.

There were blue heels; simple. A pair of diamond ears-clip-ons- were there as well. I don't have pierced ears. I put them on and threw the broken dress away. Grabbing Ikuto's warm jacket, I put it around my shoulders. It was cozy.

I smiled at the mirror, and walked out to my friends. Shuji was still knocked out cold in the dark corner. Shivering, I walked over to Utau and thanked her. What were friends for was her response. We grinned and I forfeited her to Kuukai.

Soon enough the night ended, and Ikuto drove me home. We sat out in his car and talked for about a half and hour. We kissed for five minutes, and then I saw the clock. Almost ufew. Smiling at him, I said goodnight, but before I could get out of the car he grabbed me and made me promise another date. I agreed. I love spending time with my neko-man, and him with his ichigo.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

Chii: Well. I know your probable mad at me. I'm a month late. I'm sorry; I had a bit of writers block.

Ikuto: -mumbles incoherently-

Amu: -glare- Just R&R.

.


End file.
